Greg's visitor
by Mystic-realm
Summary: When an old friend of Greg's who he hasn't seen in a few years turns up at lvpd one morning how will things go for the young lab tech?


Part one: an old friend and breakfast

"Excuse me is there a Greg Sanders working this morning I think he works in the lab" Melissa asked nervously.

"I can go check who are you?" The woman behind the desk asked sharply.

"Just tell him it's an old friend" Melissa smiled slightly as the woman walked down a corridor to check. Sighing Melissa realized she was nervous she hadn't seen Greg since she'd moved to Colorado a few years ago and she didn't know how he would react to seeing her after this time.

"Melissa O'Neill is that you" Melissa spun round to see Greg beaming.

"Yes oh my god how are you doing?" Melissa asked happily running into his open arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm great better for seeing you actually. I've missed you a lot" Greg said happily as he let go of her.

"I've missed you too Greg" Melissa said shyly noting how he'd bulked up since the last time she'd seen him.

"Hey I'm still working. I get off in half hour though why don't you wait around for me we'll go get breakfast or something "Greg asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll wait here" Melissa giggled as she watched him bounce off down the hallway.

"So who's that Greggo?" Nick asked curiously having watched the scene between the two.

"No-one really just an old friend I haven't seen in a while" Greg smiled widely.

"What was that does Greg have a lady friend?" Warrick teased when he walked in the room hearing the conversation Greg was having with Nick.

"Certainly looks like it Warrick" Nick smiled seeing the embarrassment they were causing the young csi.

"Guys just leave off ok? She's an old friend and that's all there is to tell" Greg said irritably focusing back to the work he'd been doing before he was interrupted.

Greg could hardly concentrate for the remainder of his shift all he could think about was the woman waiting in reception and if he could Wisk her out the building before Nick and Warrick could get to her and ask her any embarrassing questions about him.

Glancing at the clock he breathed a sigh of relief dashing from the room he ran to the changing room picked up his bag and exited quickly but by the time he reached Melissa Nick and Warrick were already chatting to her.

"So Melissa how did you and Greg meet?" Nick asked smiling.

"God it was back in high school. When he threw his lunch down my front" Melissa said in mock anger seeing Greg run up to her.

"We always assumed you were a smoothie Greg" Nick laughed when Greg started to turn red.

"Come on Melissa I know this place that makes the nicest breakfast" Greg said quickly throwing his arm around her and leading her out the building before his 'friends' could find out anymore embarrassing facts about him.

"Hey guys who was that?" Sara enquired seeing Greg and Melissa exit the building.

"Melissa just an old friend apparently" Nick smiled as he walked out to his car with Sara.

Once seated at the small cafe Greg looked around nervously seeing that no of his team had followed them he relaxed slightly.

"Greg what's wrong?" Melissa asked sensing that he was nervous.

"Nothing but I'm just wondering what you're doing here after these years" Greg said bitterly. In fact he had wondered for the remainder of his shift why she had shown up now after all this time it felt like all the anger had just melted away and that made him feel uneasy.

"I wanted to see you again Greg, despite what happened I've never forgotten about what us when I found out you were in Las Vegas I thought id come see you while I was traveling through" Melissa smiled slightly.

"What so you can tear my heart to pieces again? When you left I couldn't figure out why you left so suddenly you I've never stopped wondering why you've never contacted me all I got was one letter that hurt more than when you left" Greg tried to control himself but he was angry and now that anger was threatening to take over now the object of his pain was in front of him.

"No I never wanted to hurt you Greg I still care about you despite what you may think and that letter god I'm sorry it came out the way it did I just didn't want you to worry" Melissa pleaded hoping he would understand.

"Hmmm I don't know Melissa but what have you been doing that made you leave me like that. Then write me such a vague letter" Greg tried to wrangle in his emotions and when she smiled he melted it was the smile he'd fallen in love with.

"Like I said my dad got me a job with him working on deep space radar telemetry in Cheyenne Mountain. But I'm sorry how vague I was but I'd like to make it up to you while I'm in town if you'd let me please?" Melissa begged squeezing Greg's hand lightly. He thought for a moment he had so many questions but for now he just wanted to get to know her again.

"Of course sweetie" Greg beamed standing up slightly so he could lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks Greg this means so much to me" Melissa said gratefully as their breakfast's arrived.

"Oh that was so good Greg thanks for treating me" Melissa smiled entwining her hand with his as they left the café.

"Don't mention it" Greg said lightly looking at their entwined hand he smiled raising their hands he kissed the back of her hand. He'd missed her so much and was just relieved to be able to touch her again.

"So got anything planned for tonight?" Melissa asked praying he wasn't working.

"I'm so sorry I've got to work I'd try and get it off but I swapped with Catherine so I could get an extra day off Sunday" Greg said remorsefully.

"Oh... its ok I guess I'll catch up with some old friends then" Melissa was disappointed but she wanted to get to know him again but she'd have to do with the day she had.

BACK AT GREG'S APARTMENT

"I'm impressed this is a nice little place you have" Melissa said as she looked around the apartment Greg owned.

"It's ok I'd like something bigger but I make do with what I have. You could stay while your in town if you wanted" Greg smiled hopefully.

"I don't want to impose beside I have a hotel room booked" Melissa smiled.

"Ok then" Greg smiled as he moved closer to Melissa kissing her hungrily. The passion between them was unbelievable as they went towards his bedroom all the years they'd been separated the passion had come back to them like it was only yesterday.

There was a sharp sound and Melissa Groaned it was Greg's alarm clock and it obviously wasn't doing its job Greg was still fast asleep. Leaning over him she turned the alarm off and shook him.

"Greg wake up your alarm for work just went off" Melissa shouted as she shook him again.

"Ok I'm getting up. Wait Melissa what are you doing in my bed?" Greg asked confused.

"I'm offended can't you remember the last few hours?" Melissa teased as she got up and dressed.

"OH god I didn't realize just how much I missed you" Greg smiled at her as he got up and kissed her.

"Mmm Greg as much as I'd like to stay in bed all night don't you have to go to work soon?" Melissa asked pulling away and looking at his naked form.

"Yeah I guess so" Greg said pretending to sulk.

"I'll make you a coffee while you get ready" Melissa bounced out of the room. Greg sat back on the bed as he could hear her clattering about in the kitchen. He didn't want to be heartbroken again but he couldn't help but fall in love again she'd changed so much but she was still the girl he was in love with those few years ago.

After his usual shower and getting dressed he smiled as he walked into the kitchen smelling his Favorite coffee brewing.

"You look so good Greg you haven't changed at all" Melissa said admiring him in his tight blue denim jeans, black t-shirt and Hawaiian shirt.

"Thanks" Greg said shyly as he took the cup of coffee from her when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello. Oh Grissom I'll be there as soon as possible I've just got to drop a friend off and I'll be right in I promise" Greg said placing the phone on the receiver and downing his coffee.

"Thanks Greg I'd appreciate the lift" Melissa was grateful she hadn't fancied a cab ride back to her hotel.

"Its ok gives me some more time to come round as well" He smiled impishly running back into his room to grab his jacket and keys. After she had told him which hotel she was in they'd set off and Greg had put his favorite Marilyn Manson album on.

"This album's so good Greg when did you get a sense of taste?" Melissa teased referring to the bad taste in music he'd had in college.

"A friend introduced me to Manson at the back end of college and I've been hooked ever since" Greg smiled singing along lightly to the words when they drew up at Melissa's hotel.

"Thanks again Greg" Melissa said opening the door.

"Hey I get off at the same time tomorrow why don't you meet me again we'll go for breakfast again" Greg asked knowing her answer.

"Sure" Melissa smiled kissing Greg quickly she jumped out of the car and ran up the steps.


End file.
